The present invention relates to the manufacture of solid state electrochemical devices and, more particularly, solid state electrochemical devices in which the electrolyte is a polymeric network interpenetrated by an ionically conducting liquid phase.
Solid state electrochemical devices are the subject of intense investigation and development. They are described extensively in the patent literature. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,303,748 to Armand; 4,589,197 to North; 4,547,440 to Hooper et al. and 4,228,226 to Christiansen. These cells are typically constructed of an alkali metal foil anode, an ionically conducting polymeric electrolyte containing an ionizable alkali metal salt, and a finely divided transition metal oxide as a cathode.
Bauer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,279, describes a cell in which the electrolyte is a two phase interpenetrating network of a mechanically supporting phase of a continuous network of a crosslinked polymer and an interpenetrating conducting liquid polymer phase comprising an alkali metal salt of a complexing liquid polymer which provides continuous paths of high conductivity throughout the matrix. In one embodiment, a liquid complex of a lithium salt and polyethylene oxide is supported by an epoxy, a polymethacrylate, or a polyacrylonitrile matrix.
The network is formed by preparing a solution of the metal salt, the salt-complexing liquid polymer, and the monomer for the crosslinked supporting phase in a polar solvent. The solvent is evaporated to form a dry layer of a mixture of the remaining materials. The dry layer is then cured.
Le Mehaute et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,614, discloses a solid electrolyte for an electrochemical cell in which a salt complexing polymer is mixed with a miscible and crosslinkable second polymer. The function of the second polymer is to maintain the complexing polymer in a more highly conductive amorphous state. This is accomplished by forming a solution of the two polymers and an ionizable salt in a solvent, evaporating the solvent, and crosslinking the second polymer. The second polymer is crosslinked by radiation.
Andre et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,601, generally relates to crosslinked polymeric electrolytes containing heteroatoms. The compositions described in the patent are chemically crosslinked, for example, through the reaction of a polyol and a polyisocyanate.
Xia et al., "Conductivities of Solid Polymer Electrolyte Complexes of Alkali Salts with Polymers of Methoxypolyethyleneglycol Methacrylates," Solid State Ionics, 14, (1984) 221-24 discloses solid polymeric electrolytes of ionizable salts and polymers prepared by polymerizing oligo-oxyethyl methacrylates. Reference is made at the end of the paper to experiments with radiation cross-linking. The polymers ranged from 150,000 to 300,000 in molecular weight.